


Chatter

by withasideoflesbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.<br/>Prompt: gossip<br/>Word Count: 146</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chatter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: gossip  
> Word Count: 146

“I heard your roommate is sleeping with my husband” Emma’s on her way out of the diner when she hears Kathryn’s voice. The sass in her fast reply shocks even her.

“I heard you were the new graffiti artist on scene” She opens her mouth to apologise; she was still the Deputy Sheriff after all. But Kathryn is waving the apology off before it can even be voiced and “I heard Leroy got exceptionally wasted, even for him, and did his version of a romantic serenade for one of the nuns last night. And when the Sheriff was called out for the disturbance Leroy was less than a compliant town member.

“Really?” Emma’s interest and eyebrow is piqued. She takes the seat opposite Kathryn and looks over to Ruby, signalling for another hot chocolate. “I’m still baffled on how someone so small can drink so much..”


End file.
